Free the Roads
| nextEpisode = Crowning Around }}Free The Roads is the first episode of the twenty-third series. Plot Bulgy is annoyed at the engines always taking the passengers. He attempts to take some that are waiting for Percy to arrive, but they decline his offer to ride on him. Bulgy attempts to block off Percy at the level crossing while trying to express his "Free the roads" policy, but moves after Bertie tells him to. While fantasying about him and Bertie saving passengers from being taken by Percy by taking them instead, he accidently knocks into some steel drums that have some tyres on them. One of the tyres rolls off the drums and onto a plank of wood that launches a bag of soil into a water tower. Thomas fills up with water from the water tower Bulgy got soil into, and breaks down some time later while taking Annie and Clarabel. Bulgy is then asked by Sir Topham Hatt to take Thomas' passengers instead. Some of the other engines also take on water from the same water tower and break down as well, leaving Bertie and Bulgy very busy. Bulgy initially likes taking passengers, but he soon gets more than he bargained for; Bertie ends up breaking down due to an overload of passengers to take, leading them to ride in Bulgy and causing him to break down as well. When his passengers complain about this, Bulgy states his regrets in getting the soil in the water tower. Unfortunately, The Fat Controller hears this and chastises Bulgy for what he did. Bulgy is then left broken down while the passengers are picked up by the engines. He is then left further dismayed when he is taken back to the garage by Thomas, but is still sticking to his beliefs. Characters *Thomas *Percy *Annie and Clarabel *Bertie *Bulgy *Max and Monty *Sir Topham Hatt *The Knapford Stationmaster *The Teacher *Albert's Wife *The Great Railway Show Judge *The Grumpy Passenger *Gordon (does not speak) *Butch (does not speak) *One of Dowager Hatt's Friends (cameo) *The Bird Watcher (cameo) *Sodor United Football Team (cameo) *Rebecca (mentioned) *Samson (stock footage) Locations *Knapford *Dryaw *Maithwaite *Ffarquhar *Wellsworth (fantasy) *Vicarstown (mentioned) Cast UK *John Hasler as Thomas *Nigel Pilkington as Percy *Teresa Gallagher as Annie and Clarabel *Keith Wickham as Bertie and Sir Topham Hatt *Colin McFarlane as Bulgy *Tim Whitnall as Max *Rasmus Hardiker as Monty US *Joseph May as Thomas *Christopher Ragland as Percy *Teresa Gallagher as Annie and Clarabel *Keith Wickham as Bertie and Sir Topham Hatt *Colin McFarlane as Bulgy *Kerry Shale as Max *Rob Rackstraw as Monty Brazil *Daniel Figueira as Thomas *Bruno Marçal as Percy *Mariana Zink as Annie *Claudia Victoria as Clarabel *Luiz Carlos de Morais as Sir Topham Hatt Denmark *Caspar Phillipson as Thomas *Troells Toya as Percy and Sir Topham Hatt *Christiane Bjørg Nielsen as Annie and Clarabel *Nis Bank-Mikkelsen as Bertie The Netherlands *Jürgen Theuns as Thomas *Reinder van der Naalt as Percy and Bertie *Marjolein Algera as Annie and Clarabel *Maarten Wansink as Sir Topham Hatt Finland *Juha Varis as Thomas *Taisto Oksanen as Percy *Susa Saukko as Annie and Clarabel *Petrus Kähkönen as Bertie *Aku Laitinen as Sir Topham Hatt France *Fabrice Trojani as Thomas *Tony Marot as Percy *Blanche Ravalec as Annie and Clarabel *Bernard Demory as Sir Topham Hatt Germany *Christian Stark as Thomas *Robin Brosch as Percy *Julia Holmes as Annie *Marion von Stengel as Clarabel *Helgo Liebig as Bertie *Constantin von Westphalen as Bulgy *Eberhard Haar as Sir Topham Hatt Israel *Doriel Zohar as Thomas *Yehonatan Magon as Percy *Mia Kadosh as Annie *Talya Barkay as Clarabel *Nir Ron as Sir Topham Hatt Japan *Kumiko Higa as Thomas *Chie Kōjiro as Percy *Sakura Yoshioka as Annie and Clarabel *Mitsuhiro Sakamaki as Bertie *Kan Tanaka as Sir Topham Hatt *Hinata Tadokoro as Bulgy *Hayato Fujii as Max and Monty Norway *Martin Lange as Thomas *Ingve Connolly Gran as Percy *Fredrik Steen as Sir Topham Hatt Poland *Janusz Zadura as Thomas *Grzegorz Drojewski as Percy *Agnieszka Kunikowska as Annie *Lidia Sadowa as Clarabel *Elżbieta Kijowska as Bertie *Mikołaj Klimek as Sir Topham Hatt *Piotr Bąk as Bulgy *Krzysztof Szczepaniak as Max Russia *Prokhor Chekhovskoy as Thomas *Olga Kuznetsova as Percy, Annie and Clarabel *Anton Savenkov as Bertie and Bulgy *Denis Bespaliy as Max and Monty *Alexander Horlin as Sir Topham Hatt Latin America *Héctor Ireta de Alba as Thomas and Percy *Ana Teresa Ávila as Annie *Ruth Toscano as Clarabel *Edson Matus as Bertie *Blas García as Sir Topham Hatt Sweden *Nick Atkinson as Thomas *Adam Fietz as Percy Trivia *At the end of the episode, Thomas mentions the events of the twentieth series episode, Saving Time. Stock footage from said episode was also used. *This episode marks the first of a few things: **The first time since the seventh series episode, Bulgy Rides Again that Bulgy has had a leading role in an episode. **The first episode since the twentieth series finale, Over the Hill to be produced by Ian McCue. **Max and Monty's first speaking roles since the twentieth series episode, Mucking About. *Bulgy and Bertie in the fantasy sequence were potrayed as Batman and Robin from the 1960s TV series Batman. Theme music renditions were played throughout the episode. *This episode marks Bertie and Bulgy’s only appearances and Butch’s only non-cameo appearance in the twenty-third series. *Bertie mentions the events of the twenty-first series episode, Unscheduled Stops. Goofs *Max and Monty have their US voices in the UK dub. *Kerry Shale is not credited in either the US or UK end credits despite voicing Max. *Rob Rackstraw is not credited in the UK end credits for voicing Monty. However, Rasmus Hardiker is credited despite not voicing him. *Max and Monty have Sidney and Paxton's horn sounds. *As Percy starts leaving Maithwaite, his last two coaches are not rendered properly as they are merged together. In Other Languages Category:Season 23 Episodes